coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 381 (5th August 1964)
Plot Trevor asks Hilda for help, telling her about the twelve sacks of onions and where he's put them. She demands he gets them out of the Rovers' cellar and he asks her to inform him when Annie isn't around so he can retrieve them to pass on to the buyer he's found. Elsie visits David and they chat about his work. She asks him not to visit her at home again as it will cause talk. She tells him she has a son and David thinks he's only a schoolboy. He's surprised to find that they're much the same age. He thinks Elsie ought to tell him about the two of them. Dennis refuses to help Trevor retrieve the onions. Ena still wants her 10% cut and shouts at Trevor for not retrieving the onions earlier. Annie goes out shopping leaving Hilda alone on the premises. Hilda feels guilty when she says how dependable she finds her. Seeing the coast is clear, Trevor goes to fetch his cart. Elsie helps David tidy his bedsit. He asks her to stay longer but she refuses, trying unsuccessfully to extract a promise from him not to visit her at home. Ena and a worried Hilda keep watch as Trevor shifts the sacks of onions. He is carrying a seventh heavy sack when Annie returns and he darts into the ladies' toilets with it. Annie is alerted when he makes a noise in there and she finds the sack. He answers truthfully when she demands to know what he's up to. Outraged, she makes remarks indicating that Jack would discipline the lad if he was there. Hilda rows at her for making threats and insults her. Hilda is sacked on the spot and is told that Irma is fired as well. Florrie tells Elsie about her letter from Tickler. Elsie lies to Dennis about where she's been all morning. Irma is annoyed at being sacked but amused that Hilda called Annie a "jumped-up old bat". Having sold the onions, Trevor only makes a profit of 10/-. Irma and Hilda want a cut on top of that demanded by Ena and between them they take all of his money. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough Guest cast *Trevor Ogden - Jonathan Collins *David Graham - Roger Adamson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and cellar *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room *David Graham's flat - Bedsit Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that, in this episode, the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire), Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe) and Charlie Moffit (Gordon Rollings). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dirty work at the Rover's *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,529,000 homes (1st place). Category:1964 episodes